


Smells like Dragon Spirit

by barbex



Series: Two mages for Fenris [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fenhanders - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome Sandwich, or the magical equivalent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: They always had this attraction, this secret desire between them. But it needs the magical influence of something in a cave to bring those desires out and make them act on it.Magical Sex Pollen and careful steps into polyamory.





	Smells like Dragon Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this idea out of my system.
> 
> I know it's not for everybody and I'd like to point out, that this is the second part of a series so they have already experimented a bit with being together as three and it's not at all unwelcome for them.

* * *

 

"There it is." Hawke points to an assortment of shrubbery that has grown around a broken down wagon.

"Are you sure?" Anders leans on his staff like an old man, dark shadows under his eyes showing a lack of sleep.

"Fairly sure." Hawke uses her staff to push the shrubbery aside and reveal a dark hole in the cliff face. "There we go."

"That looks too small of an entrance for slavers." Anders hasn't moved from his spot in the sun, if anything he leans even heavier on his staff.

Fenris walks past him with a sneer. "Precious mages can wait out here while we inspect the cave."

"I'm just saying that it doesn't look like it's been in much use." Anders straightens and follows Fenris, his staff dragging in the sand.

Fenris looks like he is about to say something biting again but Hawke yells at them before this can go any further. "Both of you shut up or I'm taking that Rutherford and Sebastian with me next time." She turns to them and gives them the sternest look she can manage. Which is difficult because against the panorama of the sunny Storm Coast, they both look so incredibly beautiful.

"Boys, what do I have to do that you get along? Do I have to kiss you both again?"

It's quite a sight to see Fenris and Anders both turn beet red.

"Maybe I'll just do that anyway, it was pretty spectacular last time," she says and turns back to the cave entrance. She has to crawl on her knees to get into it. The opening turned into tunnel, just large enough to crawl through and she can hear Fenris' sword and Anders' staff scraping against the ceiling. It's pitch dark and she regrets having taken the lead. Fenris would at least be able to see something.

Looking over her shoulder, she sees his eyes softly glowing turquoise. "Hey, can you see where— " there is no ground under her hand and before she can shift her weight back, she tumbles forward and rolls down a steep incline in the darkness.

"Hawke!" Fenris calls out after her, grabs her foot but she is too fast in her tumble and pulls him down with her. Anders, just as blind in the darkness as Hawke, stumbles in the same way and now the three of them slide ungracefully down in the darkness.

"Fenris, do you see anything?"

"There is a light down there. The slope flattens out. It will slow us down."

Anders tries to keep his ropes from slapping in his face. "We won't die, when we drop out of this, is what you're saying?"

"I am hopeful."

"Well," Hawke says, "if Fenris is hopeful, I'm downright giddy." She doesn't have trouble with ropes, having long switched to padded leather armor to be more inconspicuous. But she almost loses her staff when she bangs again the side of the tunnel.

Like Fenris predicted, they slow down before the tunnel spits them out into a cave with a blue glowing lake in the middle. Hawke can't help but yell when she hits the ice cold water. But Fenris and Anders also shriek when they hit the water.

"Andraste's ass, why is this so cold?" Hawke snarls to herself.

The water isn't deep and they wade out to a  mossy beach. If the cave were open to the sky, it would have been a dreamy place.

Hawke mumbles curses as she takes off her wet clothes. Next to her, Fenris and Anders do the same.

"Strange," Fenris says.

"What?"

"The moss is warm and dry."

Hawke takes off her boots and sets her naked feet into the green moss, I feels like a cushion under her feet. "Indeed. As if the sun has been shining on it all day." She looks at Fenris and Anders undressing and swallows. The moss must be incredibly warm because she feels heat crawl all the way up her spine.

Anders is the first to be completely naked. He leans a hand against the wall to steady himself and stretches his back with his eyes closed. Both Hawke and Fenris stare at him and move towards him like one. They only realise it when their shoulders bump against each other and Hawke gasps in pain.

"Let me see that," Anders says, forever the healer. His hand is already glowing in gold and he turns to her to hold his hand over her shoulder. Right next to where Fenris stands. And he doesn't even flinch.

Anders heals the bruise, his other hand resting on Hawke's hip but he stares at Fenris. Hawke also can't take her eyes off the glow Fenris' lyrium lines give off and she turns to him. She notices how very close they all stand to each other. And she wants to get even closer, she wants to touch them, feel them, hold them, both of them.

Suddenly hands grab others, bodies are being drawn to each other like moths to a flame and with a desperate groan they sink to the ground. Hawke doesn't know where her body ends and where Fenris' and Anders' begins but she holds on as best as she can. Lips find hers, kissing her and then she searches for the other pair of lips, desire unbearable.

"What is happening?" Fenris whispers and Anders and Hawke freeze.

"I don't know," Anders says. He buries his face into Fenris' neck. "But I want you, I need you both, I..."

Fenris groans as Anders kisses the skin under his ear. "I feel... I want..." He turns to Hawke, words failing him.

Hawke can only moan when Fenris kisses up her neck. "Yes, I need you, I need you both so much, please... please."

"Wait!" Anders suddenly pushes them away and crawls backwards as far as the cave allows. "There must be something here that influences us."

Hawke also crawls backwards but it feels like she's ripping out a part of her. She needs them, so much, the desire threatens to burn her up.

Fenris stares at his hands. The lines on his body are softly glowing. "It must be magic."

"I didn't do it," Anders says.

"It must be something here in the cave," Hawke says.

Fenris looks from one to the other, his fingers twitching. "What happens if we stay apart?"

Hawke nods. "Let's try that." She forces herself to turn her back to the men and goes to the other side of the mossy beach. With every step she feels worse. At first, it's just a nagging ache but then it turns to thrumming desire burning in her core. The further she gets away from them, the sharper her need and desire become. Soon, she is doubled over in pain and Anders and Fenris don't look much better.

"This doesn't work," Hawke says, already crawling back to Fenris. Anders doesn't say anything but the pain is obvious on his face and he moves wordlessly back to Fenris.

Fenris welcomes them with a relieved sigh, wrapping his arms around them. It's better, the sharp bite of unsated desire dulled but it's not enough.

Hawke kisses along Fenris' jawline, trying to sort through the jumble of need in her brain. "I don't know what it is but if we don't have sex now, I'm going to lose my mind."

Fenris sighs out a moan. Hawke is kissing his ear now and Anders does the same on the other side and he has never felt this wanted and needy at the same time.

"What if," Anders mumbles, tracing the lyrium lines under Fenris' chin with his tongue. "What if it never stops? What if the magic here makes us hunger for each other forever?"

Hawke looks at him, stroking over Fenris' stomach down until she feels his hard arousal in her hand. "But maybe the enchantment or whatever it is will release us, once we fulfilled it."

Fenris groans, bucking into Hawke's hand. "We have to try it. Because I can't think of anything else right now."

"Come here, Anders," Hawke pleads. "Kiss us."

Anders hesitates only for a moment and then he wraps his arms around them. His lips find Hawke's and then Fenris' and then back to Hawke. Fenris frees himself from the embrace and moves lower to the combined whine of Anders and Hawke. He roughly grabs Hawke's knees and spreads them apart.

"A bit more gentle, love," Hawke says.

Fenris dives between her legs, single minded in his desire to taste her, to bring her to the point when she is whimpering helplessly like he has done many times before. "Gentle will not do," he growls, his fingertips digging into the skin of her thighs.

Hawke moans into Anders' mouth and he turns from her lips to look at Fenris. His eyes go wide as he watches Fenris licking, sucking and kissing Hawke's clitoris.

"I... I..." he stammers and Hawke turns his face back to her.

"What? What do you want, my beautiful bird?"

"I want," he looks back to Fenris again, who stops his movements and looks up. A thin thread of liquid stretches from his lips down to Hawke.

"Tell us, Anders," he says hoarsely.

"I want to fuck Hawke while Fenris takes my ass. I want to feel you, all of you," he spills with a breath.

Hawke kisses along Anders' jawline and looks past him to Fenris. "What do you say, my glittering star?"

"I only need a minute."

She laughs at that. "You think you only need a minute? Aren't you a bit... ohhh yess!" Her whole body tenses as Fenris presses his tongue against her clitoris, stroking over her so perfectly, just right. It does indeed take him only a minute to bring her to her climax, writhing and screaming in Anders' arms.

He crawls up as she sinks back down, his lips glistening with her juices. He kisses Anders first, letting him taste her, while he looks at her. Hawke smiles, sliding out from under them despite the throbbing in her core and presses them together. She splays herself over Fenris' back, kissing from his shoulder blades up to his ear. "Turn him around," she whispers in his ear. "I need to prepare him for you."

Fenris hums his agreement and then rolls to the side, taking Anders with him. He wraps his legs around him and Anders gasps when his erection presses against Fenris'. "I don't wish to hurt him."

Hawke mumbles a spell, conjuring warm grease onto her fingertips and presses between Anders' buttcheeks. He groans, his hips bucking and Fenris' eyes roll back.

"Hurry," Fenris sighs, rutting against him, "I need..."

"Yes," Anders cries out. Hawke's fingers massage his tight ring and she presses two fingers into him. She moves them slowly and places kisses on his back to help him relax. But the men get frantic in their movements, searching for friction between them. And Hawke herself burns in desire, her vagina yearning to be filled.

She lays down beside them, her back raised on a higher cushion of moss and opens her legs wide. "Anders, come here, I need you."

He swallows before crawling over to her and with a kiss he slides into her in one fast push. Fenris comes up behind him, grabbing his hips to steady him and Hawke can see the exact moment when Fenris penetrates him. His eyes go wide and he gasps and the steady pressure from Fenris continues into her.

With every short push from Fenris, Anders drives into her. Fenris controls both of them with every snap of his hips, he gives and they can only receive. Anders holds onto her, his mouth next to her ear and she hears every gasp, every joyful whimper as Fenris pushes into him and him into her.

"Yes," she gasps, angling her hips so that Anders aligns perfectly with her, rubbing against her clit while he fills her. "How do you feel, beautiful bird?"

"Good, good."

Fenris leans over his shoulder to look at Hawke. "I will go faster now." He snaps his hips forward and Anders and Hawke groan.

"Maker, yes, go faster, I'm begging you." Anders whimpers.

Fenris increases his pace. Anders moans, staring at Hawke with eyes wide in bliss as Fenris handles them. Hawke stretches her arm to find Fenris' hand, lacing her fingers with his. He looks past Anders' shoulders, his eyes never leaving hers as he drives his hips forward faster and faster.

She can feel her orgasm approaching and she fights to keep her eyes open, to look at Fenris, see his face light up in pleasure. She drives her hips forward, taking Anders in deep and she teeters on that edge of pleasure, the stimulation from Anders' body, the connection to Fenris through his body overloading her senses and she throws her head back in frustration as it stays just out of reach. Fenris squeezes her hand, making her look at him again and his gaze seems to pierce her very soul.

"Come for me, Hawke, let go," he says, his voice the last bit she needs to fall over the edge. She screams, trembling from the pleasure running through her. She can feel her core contracting and Anders reacts with a deep, rumbling groan.

"Oh, Hawke, you feel so good, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Come, Anders," Fenris orders and his voice makes Hawke tremble again. Anders is helpless against it too, shuddering as he goes boneless, spilling into her with a sob. Fenris follows him shortly after, smiling at Hawke until he can't hold his eyes open anymore and throws his head back with a groan.

They fall sideways in a heap of tired limbs, somehow managing to separate their bodies. Hawke crawls over Anders to get close to Fenris and she kisses him. Next to her, Anders wraps himself around her, one arm stretched over her to rest on Fenris' hip and a minute later he is fast asleep.

Hawke takes Fenris' face in her hands. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just had sex."

"You don't say."

He chuckles and kisses her again. "It was wonderful," he says against her lips.

She studies his expression. "And with Anders?"

"He can be tolerable."

She grins. "Just tolerable?"

He hides a smile by burying his head in her shoulder. "Maybe even likeable."

"Andraste's dirty knickers," Hawke calls out, faking amazement. "Varric will never believe it!"

"Must you tell everything to the dwarf?"

"He will know sooner or later." Now that her head is clearer, she can map her emotions. "I think that magical desire is gone."

"For me too."

Hawke looks back over her shoulder to the other man, peacefully sleeping. "Let's give the feather mage a bit more rest."

Fenris moves closer to her and pulls her tight. "As long as I can hold you, I don't mind waiting."

When they finally make it out of the cave a few hours later, Varric and Isabela find them on the way back, having started to search for them. Varric and Isabela take one look at them and exchange a wink. Isabela can't stop laughing.

Hawke sighs. So much for keeping secrets. She interlinks her arms with Fenris and Anders and smiles up to them. "My men, can I interest you in a nice hot bath in my home?"


End file.
